A bánat világa
by Sae Arara
Summary: Squalo POV, SX említés szintjén. Tudom, hogy Squalo valószínűleg sosem mondana vagy gondolna ilyesmit, de annyira találó ez a fic a Xanxus-szal és Squaloval kapcsolatban, hogy nem tudtam megállni, hogy le ne fordítsam


Írta: misaki-sitara

Az eredeti sztorit megtaláljátok itt: .net/s/4635401/1/World_of_Sorrow

A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült.

Squalo POV

A bánat világa

1. Egyszer azt mondtad, hogy amikor az istenek meg akarnak büntetni bennünket, teljesítik a kívánságainkat. Az életed pontosan ilyen: egy árva beteljesült álma, ami a lánccá vált, mely megmérgezte őt.

Tudod, visszanézve a rég elfeledett időkre, azt kérdezem magamtól: Ha volna rá egy lehetőségem, hogy mindent visszacsináljak, megtenném-e? Nem tudom. Vannak dolgok, amiket azt kívánom, bár megváltoztathatnék, és néhányat el is kerülhettem volna, de a többi annyira összefonódott az életemmel, hogy olyan volna elválni tőlük, mintha a saját lelkemtől válnék meg.

Arra kérlek – bár talán sokkal inkább meghívlak – hogy gyere a világomba és lásd a múltat az én szemeimmel. Azt akarom, hogy megértsd miért buktál el, és mi miért nem.

Miért érdekelne ez téged? Mert a naptól kezdve, hogy megláttalak, megfertőződtem ezzel a haraggal, ami olyan volt, mint egy drog, ami elpusztította az életemet. A dühöd Xanxus erősebb nálam és erősebb nálad is. Az igazság az, hogy számunkra a kezdet pillanata a vég kezdete volt. Egyedül talán sikerülhetett volna, de együtt túlságosan is egyformák voltunk: csak a saját bűneinket láttuk, ahogy egymás szemébe néztünk.

Életem legnagyobb hibája a te arcodat viseli – és képtelen vagyok megbánni azt. Őrült vagyok ezért? Talán, de mégis, kár, hogy akkor leckéztet meg bennünket az élet, amikor semmi hasznunk belőle.

Ezért hallgass ide.

2. Azon a napon kezdted el a pusztítás karmazsinvörös útját járni, amikor rájöttél, hogy egy olyan végzethez vagy kötve, amelyik sosem volt a tiéd. A napon, amikor felfedezted a bukás és hazugságok hálóját, mi az életed volt, valami eltört benned, valami, ami sosem lett ép újra.

Emiatt eldöntötted, hogy elfogadod, amit kaptál és a sajátoddá teszed; ha már a kártyáidba fájdalom volt írva, akkor visszaadod a fájdalmat. Ha a csalárdság pokollá teszi az életedet, akkor pokollá teszed a világot mindenki más számára is. Ilyen egyszerű lett volna? Nem.

Gyűlöltek téged a hibáikért, sosem értve vagy hallgatva a szörnyeteg okára. Bolondok…

Ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én: azok az emberek, akik csak egyszer élnek az életükben az igazán sekélyesek, a valódi szörnyetegek. Amit hűségnek, önfeláldozásnak hívnak, én azt csak a megszokás letargiájának vagy a képzelőerő hiányának nevezem. Ami az életnek a hűség, az az értelemnek a következetesség – az elbukás beismerése.

A bukás elfogadhatatlan és egy rossz úton élt élet vége. Elmondom neked: mindennek az oka egy szenvedély volt, amely szeretett győzedelmeskedni és a becsület szeretete, amely legyőzhetetlen volt.

3. Olyan álmaid voltak, milyenek senki másnak, félresöpörted a dolgokat, amelyekre nem volt szükséged. A szerelem, a becsület és a végzet egyre kevesebbet jelentettek neked, legalább is így tűnt. Azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon hányszor mentél keresztül a társaid között tudva, hogy jobb vagy náluk, de arra kárhoztatva, hogy csak egy legyél közülük, egy puszta arc a soha véget nem érő tömegben.

Az igazi tragédia ebben az álarcok színházában az, hogy egyikünk sorsa sem az volt, hogy bábokként végezzük a társadalom peremén. A dolgok annyiféleképpen történhettek volna; a magunk elferdült módján mind csodálatosak voltunk és még nagyszerűbbek lehettünk volna, ha az élet nem fordítja ellenünk a pengéjét.

Milyen ironikus – megvolt mindenünk, amit a kezdetekkor kívántunk és ez megölte az emberségünket. Majdnem olyan, mintha az lett volna a végzetünk, hogy tévedjünk, de talán csak a keserűség beszél belőlem.

Vajon kinevetnél-e, ha elmondanám neked, hogy minden este, amikor az éjszaka leszáll a világra, felnézek az égre, amin többé már nem láthatom a csillagokat és azt kérdezem magamtól: Nem tévedtél el?

4. Ahogy az istenek a rettegő bolondokat, úgy formáltuk mi magunk körül a világot, ahogy mindig is akartuk. Azt mondtuk magunknak, hogy miután eldobtuk a valódi okunkat, nem fordulhatunk vissza. Gyilkosok voltunk, tudtuk ezt, de csak akkor értettük meg az igazságot a szó mögött: Nem lesz számunkra könyörület. A szörnyetegek nem érdemelnek szánalmat. Vicces, hogy mennyire megtört ez minket.

Fenébe! Sosem értettek meg minket és sosem fognak bezárva a kis világukba, ahol a bűn olyan tiszta, hogy az már fehér. Amit a tömeg sosem fog megérteni, az a megbomlás, amit az ember érez, mikor rájön, hogy túl messzire ment el a megüdvözüléshez. Az utolsó remény, amelyről nem is tudtuk, hogy van nekünk, elveszett. Egyedül a terror maradt.

Mint mindig, te ezt jóval előbb érezted nálunk: a különös félelmet, melyet csak az orgyilkosok éreznek. Minél erősebbek lettünk, minél boldogabbnak hittük magunkat, annál mélyebbre süllyedtünk. A hatalom romlottá tesz és az abszolút hatalom végképp megront.

Már nem tudom, hogy mikortól nem volt bennünk könyörület nem csak mások, de önmagunk számára sem.

Te voltál Xanxus a vezérünk, jobb bárkinél. Amit nem láttunk akkoriban, az a hatalom átkának mélysége volt, amely az életedet sújtotta. Elkezdted hinni, hogy csak élet van és azok, akik túl gyengék, hogy elfogadják; ez az orgyilkosok hitvallása.

Elkezdted elveszíteni a józan eszedet és egy ideig muszáj volt tudnom, amíg még megtudhattam: el kell futnom vagy el kell rejtőznöm előled? Áldozatául esem-e a mohóságodnak? Nem volt békéje az elmédnek, ahogy valódi színei veszélyesre fordultak.

Mégis, még azután is hogy láttalak alá szállni az őrületbe, követtelek. Miért, kérdezed talán, amilyen ártatlan bolond vagy valójában. Nos, azért, mert addigra én is a mohóságom rabja lettem, a hatalom gyermeke. Te voltál a legerősebb, ezért mi, a Varia királyunkká emeltünk téged, akit mindig követni fogunk. Vak vezet világtalant, ahogy mondják…

Amikor elítélsz engem Xanxus, emlékezz, hogy minden hibámat érted követtem el.

6. Nem emlékszem, hogy mikor kezdtem el olyan gyengének érezni magamat előtted. Irányítani akartál. Segítenem kellett volna neked, de nem tettem. Értsd meg, hogy sosem akartam a világot. Téged akartalak.

Bevallom, éveken keresztül idegesített, hogy az esetem egy szociopata tömeggyilkos istenkomplexussal, de az érzés hamar elveszett a félelemben, hogy bolonddá válok a szemeidben. Sokáig féltem attól, hogy mivé válok. Úgy éreztem, hogy elvesztettem a csatát belül. Tudtam, hogy a nap el fog jönni és nem fogom tudni megakadályozni többé, az erőm elenyészik. Az érzelmek gyengévé tesznek, ezt mondtad nekem, de végül megadtam magam nekik.

Valahol ez olyan, mintha egy szellem volnál, ami örökké kísért engem. Egy részem azt kívánta, hogy váljon valóra újra és újra, mint egy soha véget nem érő tündérmese. De… de a másik rész, az, amelyik sosem fogadta el a bűnös életet a nevedben még üvölt: _Hagyj békén_

7. Xanxus, szeretném megkérdezni: hányszor bántad meg az életet, amit választottál? Nagyszerű volt, és nekem még most is az, de te, aki feladtál mindent a hatalom illúziójáért, érzel-e megbánást? Minden esélyünk, amink volt, minden álmunk, amit elérhettünk volna, minden ember, akivel találkozhattunk volna… semmivé vált, vesztett rothadó lelkünkkel szemben.

Egyszer, egyedül és félve, eldöntötted, hogy eldobod az életedet. Most belefulladsz a büszkeségedbe és számodra talán ez az egyetlen út. Számomra a dolgok mindig tiszták voltak, mert a legvégén ilyen egyszerű az egész: Szerelmes vagyok a kockázatba.  
De te nem.

Meg akarom kérdezni: megérte magunk mögött hagyni azokat, akiket szerettünk? Mert én néha bánom, amikor a tiszta lelkű gyerekekre nézek, napnyugták és mosolyok, bánom ezt az utat. Nem számít az eredmény, túl sok álom tört össze és túl sokat áldoztunk fel…

Tegnap az új _bajtársainkat_ néztem: túl fiatalok, túl fiatalok szörnyetegnek.

Mi is túl fiatalok voltunk.

Nem érte meg az életed ezért az álom hatalomért, Xanxus. Nem érték meg az évek, amelyeket fagyott börtönödben töltöttél, ami elvett tőled mindent, ami még a lelkedből megmaradt. Vesztettél, hideg mesterem, és az ár a tulajdon életed volt. Annyi év múlt már el, mióta ott vagy, se nem élsz, se halott nem vagy, az egyetlen, aki sosem változik.

Valahol útközben feladtad a harcot Xanxus; azt akartad, hogy legyen vége. Végül itt hagytál, hogy szembeszálljak a világgal, amellyel te képtelen voltál. Ismerlek legbelül, ismerem az okot és a motivációt és a félelmet, ami az őrületbe taszított téged, így nem tudlak gyűlölni. Az valahogy csak sokkal rosszabbá tenné a dolgokat.

Én itt leszek uram, jéghideg szeretőm. Számomra ez a legjobb módja az életnek: egyedül, egy olyan valamiről szóló igazságok és hazugságok között, aminek sosem kellett volna megszületnie.

Itt vagyok, még ha néha úgy is érzem, hogy minden csak hazugság volt. Mindig itt leszek érted, bár emlékszem hogyan mosolyogtál a fájdalmamon és nevettél a szenvedésemen. Ez már nem számít – nekem nem.

Minden megbocsáttatott.

9. Xanxus, itt állok jégbörtönöd előtt, egy ember, aki csapdába esett a múltban és nem tud semmit sem a jövőről. Mindezek után szeretnélek megkérni, hogy bocsáss meg a bánatért, amiért egyedül hagytalak a félelmeiddel.

Az álmokért, amelyeket el kellett hallgattatnunk, a kívánságért, ami sosem lesz több ennél, itt vagyok előtted, a kéz, amely téged szolgál, még ha soha nem is hittél bennem.

Tudod, mi a legostobább ebben az egészben? Folyton azt kérdezem magamtól: Nem tudtam előre, hogy hogyan fog végződni? Nem tudtam kezdetektől fogva, hogy a szakadék kettőnk között mindig is túl nagy lesz? De igen, tudtam. S most azt kérdezem magamtól: Hogyha az elejétől fogva tudtam, akkor… _miért_ hullok most darabokra?

Azt mondják, hogy amikor az istenek meg akarnak büntetni bennünket, teljesítik a kívánságainkat; hogy ez igaz-e vagy sem, nem tudom, de nem is érdekel. Egy rossz úton élt élet végét járom. Fáradt vagyok.

Istenem, én sosem hittem benned, de most kérlek, könyörgöm egy válaszért… igaz ez? Erősebb a szerelem a megbánásnál? A félelmeink feloldozhatnak a bűneink alól? Létezik könyörület ennek a világnak a bűnösei számára, már ha ilyen dolgok, mint a bűn tényleg léteznek? Mondd meg nekem… Létezik bármi is a jón és a gonoszon túl? Meg tudja váltani a lelkünket?

A hiábavalóságunk az életünkbe kerül, nyerhetünk érte megbocsátást? Tudom a választ: Nem. Az igazság az, hogy ami a szerelem és a becsület nevében történik az a jó és a gonosz felett áll.

Csak arról van szó, hogy senki sem elég gazdag ahhoz, hogy visszavásárolja a saját múltját, te se Xanxus.

Gondolj, amit akarsz jéghideg szeretőm, de fogadd el: _ez_ a mi világunk bánatból, az ok, amiért elbuktál és az ok, amiért mi nem.

Képes vagy élni vele?


End file.
